A Spiral Christmas
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. A story about the Spiral characters at Christmas. They each learn a little something about each other, and there's bound to be some fluff along the way. EyesKanone AyumuHiyono and KousukeRyoko pairings. R&R!
1. Christmas Eve

Hey, everyone! I was checking out the forums and I saw that there was a contest for the best Christmas story, so I decided to give it a shot. Well, wish me luck, Merry Christmas, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna, or any of it's characters. Oh, but if I did...yeah, you know what would happen. 

Warning: This story will contain yaoi. You have been warned.

* * *

White, fluffy snow fell from the sky, coating everything it touched in an enchanting glow. Families were wrapped up in coats, scarves, gloves, and many layers of other, various clothes to keep out the cold rushes of air that engulfed them every now and then. Awe-struck children peered in shop windows, pointing to various toys and gifts that they wanted, then turning to their parents, putting on their best pout, to assure that they got the desired object. A group of children were running door to door, offering carols to lighten spirits and spread what joy they could. It was Christmas Eve, and everything was picture-perfect. At least, it was perfect for most of the world. 

Ayumu Narumi, however, was far from in the spirit of Christmas. He was currently being drug around from store to store as his partner in shopping gazed at all the expensive things she couldn't have, "Ayumu, look at these!" Hiyono exclaimed, pointing to a pair of diamond earrings, which were being showcased behind a sheet of heavy glass to protect them, "Aren't they beautiful?" she asked, turning to him.

Ayumu gave the earrings a glance, but didn't see anything especially stunning about them. As expensive as they were, Ayumu could still only see a shiny rock that was way overpriced; far from impressive. Instead of voicing his opinion and risk getting bopped in the head by a sock puppet, he simply continued to walk on, leaving Hiyono to marvel over the jewelry. After a few moments, he imagined Hiyono finally snapping back to reality, looking up to continue their browsing, and not seeing Ayumu anywhere. Then, she'd finally spot him a few meters away, walking casually among the hurried shoppers, _"Three, two, one..."_ He thought.

"Ayumu!" Hiyono called, "Wait up!" she complained, running after him.

The chocolate-haired boy smirked, the honey-haired one was just too predictable. After tiring of hearing her complaining, Ayumu turned and waited for her to catch up. When she finally reached him, she furrowed her brow at him, "You know, that wasn't very nice." She informed him.

Ayumu's expression didn't change, not that it ever did, "What are you talking about?" he asked, innocently, "I was just walking." He defended himself.

"You know what I mean." Hiyono told him, "You left me behind!" Sighing, she smiled, "It's okay, though, let's go." She suggested, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the next store.

Ayumu simply stared at her, wondering (not for the first time) why he put up with the drama queen. One moment she would be on the floor crying, and the next she would be smiling like nothing ever happened. He listened to her ramble on about what she was going to get Rio, Kousuke, and the others, and smiled despite himself. He supposed it wasn't so bad having her around, _"At least she's here for me."_ He thought, and frowned at the thought of not having her always there. As annoyed as he acted, he would hate being lonely much more.

Hiyono stopped in her ranting to turn and look at Ayumu, "What are you going to get the Blade Children?" she asked.

Ayumu faltered at the question, "I'm not really sure what to get them." He admitted. He had thought quite a bit on it, and had still come up with nothing.

"It doesn't have to be anything big, just something that you put some thought into." she explained, looking over even more jewelry, "Like with Rio, you know she likes those melons. Kousuke has been complaining for weeks that he needs a new bike." She continued.

"Do you have any idea how expensive those melons are?" Ayumu asked, "They're almost as much as a new bike. Let Rutherford get those expensive things, it's not like he's going to run out of money anytime soon."

Hiyono turned to him, "Well, you better tell him that he's buying them, then." She told him, "I don't think he's thought about anyone except Kanone the entire season. He really has no idea what to get him."

"How about an attitude adjustment?" Ayumu asked, under his breath. Ever since Kanone had become accepted back among the ranks of the Blade Children, he'd been especially pissy towards Ayumu. Probably because he'd had to apologize to said boy before Rio would even talk to him.

"I heard that." Hiyono informed him, "Don't be like that, he's trying!" She defended Kanone.

Ayumu wondered why she would stick up for the Blade Child, but just shrugged it off; Hiyono did a lot of things that Ayumu would never understand, "So, what are you getting them?" he asked.

Hiyono almost answered, then turned to Ayumu, sticking a finger in his face, "Oh, no you don't." She warned him, "No mooching ideas off of me!"

_"Damn."_ Ayumu thought, sighing, _"She's smarter than I thought."_

"Well, you better figure it out quick, Christmas is tomorrow." She commented, "By the way, what did you get Madoka?"

Ayumu actually had an answer for this one, "I'm giving her a gift certificate to a spa." he replied, "The one she went to on her vacation, she said it was really good."

Hiyono's face brightened up, "Oh, Ayumu, that's so thoughtful!" She cried. Then, she got a mischievous look on her face, "So, what did you get me?" she asked, "Maybe those earrings I was looking at?"

Ayumu just looked at her, "You mean the ones you just saw tonight that I had no idea you wanted until about 10 minutes ago?"

Hiyono frowned, "Well...maybe I could just turn my back..." she began, turning around. After a second, she glanced behind her to see Ayumu standing there, "Ayumu, you're supposed to go get the earrings!" She told him.

"Forget it." He said, continuing past her, "Besides, I've already gotten your present."

Hiyono's smile widened even more, "Really? Oh, Ayumu, what is it?" she silently begged him to hand it over now.

"Sorry, it's not Christmas yet." He informed her, "You'll get it tomorrow."

Hiyono sighed, "At least he's getting me a present on his own this year." she thought, remembering Robertson from last year. Ayumu had come a long way since then, though, and Hiyono admired him even more now. She could only imagine what he had gotten her, _"It won't be that, stupid girl."_ She told herself, _"Ayumu's already made it perfectly clear he doesn't feel that way about you."_ Sighing, Hiyono put on a smile, _"At least we'll be together on Christmas."_ she tried to lighten her mood. They would be together, even if it wasn't in the way she wanted, and that would have to be good enough.

--

Eyes Rutherford, on the other hand, had everything he wanted. He had fame, talent, friends (whether he wanted them or not), and Kanone. In fact, the only thing he didn't have was the one thing he needed right now, and that was an idea. For the past month he had been wracking his brain for ideas for a present for Kanone. A couple things had passed through his mind, but he had discarded them quickly.

The silver-haired boy was now looking out the window of his penthouse, trying desperately to come up with an idea, any idea for Kanone. The talking that was coming from the others, though, was disturbing his thought process, and he glared at the three, "Can't you do that tomorrow?" he asked.

Rio peeked around the tree at him, "Tomorrow's Christmas!" she told him, as if he didn't already know, "We can't decorate for Christmas on Christmas."

"Besides," Kousuke added, reaching up to one of the top branches to place a maroon bulb, "We need to have it done by tomorrow afternoon, and you'll yell at us if we get here too early."

Ryoko looked at the annoyed Blade Child from her place by the mantel, where she was replacing the burned candles with new ones, "Still can't think of a present for Kanone?" she asked.

Eyes sighed and shook his head, "No." He answered simply.

Kousuke didn't help matters any, "You know, he's out buying your present right now."

"I know." Eyes growled, wanting the redhead to leave now.

Rio threw a bulb a Kousuke, which hit him in the head, "Kousuke, why did you say something like that, you jerk?" she asked, then gasped as the bulb failed to be caught and went crashing to the floor. It shattered into a million tiny pieces, and scattered everywhere. Eyes stared at the broken pieces, and looked up to Rio, telling her that was a serious lack in judgment. Rio laughed, nervously, "Umm, I'll get the broom." She offered, and ran off to do just that.

"I think that's enough." Kousuke commented, looking over the tree. The three had come over almost three hours ago, insisting that Eyes needed a tree since this was where everyone was going to be exchanging presents. Eyes hadn't seen the necessity to gather everyone in one place to do a such a simple task, but didn't want to hear Rio complain when he denied their request. Instead of actually going out with them, though, he simply gave them money (well, gave Ryoko money, fearing what the other two would do with it if they got their hands on the loot), and told them to find a tree.

They had arrived an hour later with not only a tree, but more than twice the ornaments they would need. The sheer number of them resulted in an argument between Rio and Kousuke about what colors should go on the tree. Rio wanted silver, while Kousuke objected that gold was better. When they finally got back to the apartment, Eyes said that there would be no gold on the tree, which resulted in a happy cheer from Rio and a glare from Kousuke. After much 'convincing' by Ryoko, Kousuke finally agreed to help decorate.

The result was a 8 foot tree, fully decorated with silver garland and tinsel, not to mention an array of colors of bulbs that ranged from dark blue and green to silver to maroon and a few clear glass ones. Accompanying the decorations were several strands of clear lights, whose light reflected off the shiny, silver bulbs and tiny strands of tinsel. On top was an angel, donned in a flowing pink and white dress with lace and two small candles in her tiny hands, which were illuminated with two clear lights. Overall, the sight was a bit breathtaking, and even the silver-haired ice prince was impressed. Though, he was more impressed with the fact that only one bulb had been broken and no one had been seriously injured.

Eyes came to stand by Kousuke to gaze at the giant tree, "What do you think?" he asked, looking to the blue-eyed boy.

Eyes stared at the tree, his mind racing, "A key." He said.

Kousuke raised an eyebrow, "Umm, Rutherford?" he asked, a little worried about the other boy.

"A key to my apartment." Eyes explained, "That's what I can give Kanone."

Then, reality in the form of Kousuke came, "He's here all the time, anyway, and you never keep your door locked." He pointed out.

Eyes sighed, he hated to admit it, but Kousuke was right. Then, something else surprised him that day, Kousuke gave him an idea, "That's it." He said, looking at Kousuke, wondering how he could inspire such an idea.

"What's it?" Rio asked, finally returning with the broom, "Oh, did you think of what you're going to get Kanone?" she asked, excitedly.

Eyes nodded, but said nothing. Knowing the two he was talking to, he could tell them tonight, and within 24 hours, Kanone would know. Kousuke yawned, and cracked his neck, "We should go before Kanone gets back." He suggested.

Rio nodded, and looked to Ryoko, "You ready?" she asked, quickly sweeping up the broken bulb into the dustpan. Ryoko agreed that she was ready to leave, and the three did just that, leaving Eyes to await Kanone's return.

* * *

Hmm, this was going to be just a oneshot, but it's getting pretty long. I've decided to split it up into Christmas Eve, which is obviously this chapter, and Christmas Day, which will be the next chappy. So, what do you think so far? The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise! We'll get to see what Ayumu managed to scrounge up for the Blade Children, and what did Eyes finally decide on for Kanone? Hope you like it so far! 


	2. Christmas Day

Now, the long awaited second chapter! This is going to be the last one, though, so don't get too attached! Well, enjoy!

haro-haro-chan: Heh, thanks! You'll find out what Eyes is getting Kanone soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!

BlackWind92: Glad you like it. Hopefully you'll like this chappy as much (or more maybe). Thanks for reviewing!

freya kurenai: Heh, Kanone is a tricky one. Funny, though, I know what Eyes is getting Kanone, but my idea of what Kanone got Eyes is kind of cheesy. I wish I could think of something better...Oh well, Merry Christmas, and thanks for reviewing!

honey bunny boo: Haven't heard from you in a while. Oh well, nice to know you're still reading at least one of my fics! Thanks for reviewing and Merry Christmas!

CeTe: Heh, nope he's not giving him that (dirty girl). It's something a bit fluffier. Well, my mind lives in the gutter (as you all know very well), so it's nice to have some company once in a while! Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Am I to take it that you don't like Christmas, then? I've found a lot of people that I'm friends with don't like Christmas, which I just find odd. I'm a fan of Christmas, I must say...oh, no killing of the author...er, authoress... yeah! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

It was Christmas morning, and the sun shone through Eyes' window, hitting his face dead on. He groaned and rolled over to block out the sun, which emitted a chuckle from someone. The silver-haired one opened one piercing, blue eye to gaze at his boyfriend sitting next to him. Kanone smiled that same smile that he always did, though it was different when it was directed at Eyes. Whenever Kanone smiled his cheerful smile at a stranger or even someone he knew pretty well, but just didn't like, it was always so fake. There was no hidden meaning, and it was simply a tool for deceiving others into trusting him. When he smiled at Eyes, however, all deception and trickery washed away from his face, and a genuinely happy smile was left over to gaze at the younger one.

Eyes, however, did not appreciate this rare treat, as he glared at Kanone, "How might blinding me be humorous?" he asked, sitting up, and tried to blink the little red spots out of his vision.

Kanone laughed again, "You're saying you wouldn't have laughed if the same thing happened to me?" Eyes raised an eyebrow in Kanone's direction, asking him if he had forgotten who he was talking to. Kanone thought about it for a second, "Well, not laughed, per say, but you would have found it funny."

"What proof do you have of this?" Eyes asked, annoyed with Kanone assuming he knew how the younger one would react to a hypothetical situation. Though, Kanone did know him very well, and probably could guess Eyes' every move; he could probably guess Eyes' very thoughts if he really concentrated.

"I don't need proof." Kanone informed him, "I just know you, and I know you'd think it was funny."

"Just because you thought something was funny doesn't mean I'll react the same way." He pointed out, now getting a headache from the pointless argument. The blinding sun hadn't helped much, either. Of course, he should have known to expect this from Kanone this morning. Whenever the latter was in a good mood he always started something with Eyes.

Usually it was some meaningless conversation or argument, much akin to the one they were currently having, and Eyes would end up getting very annoyed by the older, and very less mature, one. This would result in him leaving the room, and Kanone following him to wherever he had tried to escape to, and making it up to him somehow. Eyes didn't know what it was about Kanone, but the latter could make the rudest comments or the most obnoxious gestures, and he would always find some way to get Eyes to fall in love with him all over again within the hour.

Kanone smiled at Eyes' comment, "I suppose that's true, but I never said you would find it funny because I did. I'm saying you'd find it funny because it would be funny." Eyes just glared at him, letting him know that he was on thin ice. Not that it mattered, which Kanone knew. He also knew, though, that if he was in Eyes' position he would have kicked himself to the curb a long time ago. He realized how lucky he was to have someone as patient as Eyes, though he only seemed to be patient with Kanone; no one else could get away with some of the stuff he pulled. Pulling the blue-eyed boy close, Kanone kissed the top of his head, "Regardless of whether or not it would be funny to blind me, I am sorry I didn't close the curtains."

Eyes sighed, out of both disbelief and contentment. The former due to the fact that Kanone had once again managed to say just the right thing, and contentment for obvious reasons. He relaxed into Kanone's arms, and looked up into two golden eyes, "_How does he do that?"_ Eyes wondered briefly, _"How can I so easily forgive him?" _He chalked it up to simply being in love with Kanone, and therefore he let a lot of things slide. Still, he was amazed with his amount of patience with the sometimes childish one.

Kanone leaned down to place a soft, quick kiss on the younger one's pale lips. He pulled back, and ran a hand through the silky, silver hair, "Merry Christmas." He whispered.

Eyes closed his vibrant, blue orbs, and nestled into the embrace just a little more. Maybe that was why he forgave Kanone so easily; he simply made Eyes happy. Anyone who had even glimpsed upon the ice prince knew that he wasn't happy very often, and whatever made him happy must have been something beyond their wildest imaginations. Those closer to him knew that thing which made him happy, but still were unable to replicate the feeling of warmth and completion that only Kanone could give him.

He hadn't said anything back to Kanone, but the older one hadn't expected him to. There were many things that Eyes didn't do in front of the general public, and even his closer friends; those things he only did and said in front of Kanone. Then, there were things Eyes simply didn't do or say at all; never had, most likely never would. He was deeply in love with Kanone, that was plain enough for even the most foolish to see, but he had never once told Kanone his feelings. He was glad that Kanone understood his inability to express his emotions.

Kanone smiled down at the now sleeping one, or at least trying to go back to sleep. He reached over to the nightstand next to their bed, and turned the light off, putting his book down in the process. He wondered what Eyes had gotten him for Christmas, but knew that they would probably wait until the others got there to exchange gifts. Eyes might even request that they wait until after the others leave, which would be even later, _"Which means I should go home and get a change of clothes before they get here."_ He thought. It was odd, but Kanone was over at Eyes' apartment nearly every day, yet he didn't have so much as a key to the place. He supposed it wasn't necessary since Eyes didn't lock the door, but it would still be nice to have one. He sighed, he supposed that was just the kind of person Eyes was, so he would act like he didn't care. Eyes had yet, to this day, to tell Kanone that he loves him, but the older one just pretended like it didn't hurt. He knew Eyes did love him, but once again he wished that it would be uttered just once. He didn't expect it every day, just once in a while...

--

"Ayumu, hurry up!" Hiyono called, bursting through his front door, carrying five packages in her arms, "Are you ready?" she called into the quiet house. This alarmed her a little since they still needed to get across town to Eyes' place, and it was almost 3, the time they'd agreed to meet.

"Relax, I'm coming." Ayumu assured her, entering the living room, dressed and ready to go.

"Great!" Hiyono exclaimed, "Where's Madoka?" she asked, looking around for the missing woman.

"Work." Ayumu answered, grabbing his own presents.

"Work!" Hiyono cried, "How can she be at work on Christmas? What is this world coming to when people with caring, loving families have to work on Christmas?"

Ayumu just chuckled at her antics. It had taken him a while, but he finally saw the humor in the drama queen's, sometimes public, meltdowns, "She's a detective." He explained, "Criminals don't take Christmas off, so neither does she. She said she'd be home early, so you'll see her later."

Hiyono accepted that, and smiled, "Okay, come one, we have to get over to Eyes' place!" She turned to head out the door, then paused as Ayumu placed a hand on her shoulder. She tilted her head back to look at him, "What is it, Ayumu?" she asked, seeing the serious expression on the boy's face.

Ayumu smiled slightly, and placed a kiss on Hiyono's cheek, "Merry Christmas." He whispered.

Hiyono blushed very visibly, "Merry Christmas." She replied. They had been together for a while, but it still made Hiyono elated when Ayumu showed those little displays of affection. Not so much the whole making out thing, though she didn't mind that at all, but holding hands, little pecks on the cheek, sweet nothings being whispered; those were the things that made her heart flutter.

"We should get going." Ayumu reminded her, "It's almost 3."

This snapped Hiyono out of her daze, "Oh, right! Ready?" Ayumu nodded, "Let's go, then!" With that, the two filed out the door, arms full of gifts, heading for Eyes' apartment.

--

"Kousuke, get out of the bathroom!" Rio shouted, banging on the door. She had asked him if he was ready half an hour ago and he was still in there! Finally, the door opened to reveal none other than...Ryoko? Rio tilted her head to the side. Had Kousuke come out sometime when she wasn't looking? Shrugging it off, she went to turn the bathroom door handle, and found it locked, "Ryoko, you left the door locked!" she informed the other girl. Sighing, she went out to the kitchen in search of a key to the bathroom door...if they even had one, that is.

After he was sure Rio was gone, Kousuke slipped out of the bathroom. His usually messy hair was inexplicably mangled, and his face was flushed. Running a hand through his spiky, red disaster of a head of hair, he realized that some damage control was going to be needed before they left. He strolled out into the kitchen where Rio and Ryoko were, "Door's fixed." He stated, which sent Rio straight to said room. Kousuke grinned as he and Ryoko were left alone once more. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him in a tight hug, "Merry Christmas." He whispered before kissing her neck.

Ryoko blushed lightly, but smiled nonetheless, "Merry Christmas." She replied, turning to wrap her arms around his neck. Her hands traveled up to his mess of a hair, and she laughed, "You're really going to need to do something with this." she informed him, "Or else you're not going out in public."

"Why not?" Kousuke fake-pouted, "Don't you like it?"

Ryoko just chuckled, "Kousuke, your head looks like the product of World War II."

"It's not that bad!" he objected, then realized it might just be that bad, "Fine, but I don't think our brushes will stand up to this." He pointed out.

"They will, trust me." Ryoko said, giving him a quick kiss and pushing him in the direction of the hall closet, "And hurry up, we have to leave for Rutherford's soon."

"Rutherford can wait." Kousuke told her from the hallway, "He and Kanone are probably just...Ahhhhh!" he screamed as he tried to brush through his knotted hair.

Ryoko just shook her head and went to help him, "Idiot."

--

Once the disaster had been taken care of, the three made it to Eyes' place with only 5 minutes to spare, "See, I told you we wouldn't be late." Kousuke said.

"Actually, you said that Rutherford could wait, and that you didn't care if we were late." Ryoko corrected him.

"That's not very nice, Kousuke." Rio pointed out, "Eyes is giving you things, and what do you have for him?"

"I don't have any money." Kousuke objected, "If I had some money, I would have bought him something. It's not like he needs anything anyway." He stopped talking at the glare of the girls, and started muttering about rich boys.

Ryoko hit him, lightly, in the back of the head, "Alright, shut up." She told him, "We don't need to walk in there fighting."

Rio giggled, "You two are like a married couple." she observed.

"And you're the bratty kid who won't shut up about her melons." Kousuke countered, earning a glare from Rio. Sighing, Ryoko opened the door and walked through, hoping that Kousuke would just keep his mouth shut for once. Though, knowing Kousuke, that wasn't very likely.

--

"Merry Christmas!" Hiyono shouted, throwing confete over the three as they entered the apartment.

Ryoko and Rio both returned the phrase, and began the task of putting presents under the tree and picking little, colored pieces of paper out of their hair. Kousuke, who had no presents and could care less about his hair at this point, just smiled, "Hey, Hiyoko, Merry Christmas."

"IT'S HIYONO!" she yelled, frustrated that after all this time, he still couldn't get it right.

"Yeah, right, Hiyoto. Got it." Kousuke said, then spotted Ayumu over in the corner, looking pretty pissed, "What's with Little Narumi?" he asked.

Hiyono dropped the name thing as her head fell down in shame, "We...kind of exchanged our presents earlier." She said, as if it were the worst thing in the world.

"What's so bad about that?" he wondered.

"I got him..." Hiyono sighed, "I got him a cookbook and a new apron."

Kousuke sweatdropped, "Umm, wasn't the present supposed to come from the heart and not the stomach?"

"It was from the heart!" Hiyono exclaimed, "I love food!"

Kousuke just chuckled, "I think you were supposed to think about what_ he_ loves." He suggested, walking over to join Rio and Ryoko, whom were talking with Eyes.

Hiyono sighed, and looked over at Ayumu, who was avoiding any and all eye contact with her. Hiyono sighed again, this time out of disappointment in herself, _"He's so hard to shop for."_ She thought, _"He never says he likes anything, and he never does anything. What was I supposed to get him?"_ Deciding that it was better to apologize and hope he wasn't as mad as he seemed, she walked over to him, "Umm, Ayumu?" she asked.

Said boy glanced at her, "Yeah?" came the short reply.

"I'm...I'm sorry I didn't get you a better gift." she said quickly, "I really love the earrings you got me." It turned out that Ayumu hadn't gotten Hiyono anything, and had gone back later that night and bought them for her.

Ayumu sighed, "It's alright." he assured her, "I half expected something like that from you anyway." Usually, Hiyono would have taken the comment personally, but she was trying to get Ayumu to forgive her; yelling at him would do her no good. So, instead, she just smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Eyes had excluded himself from the conversation, which had mainly become an argument between Rio and Kousuke, and took to overlooking the city from his window. Kanone had been gone for a few hours now, and he wondered where the older one was. He had told Eyes he was going to his apartment to take a shower and get a change of clothes, and that he'd be back in an hour or so. He was only slightly worried since he knew Kanone could take care of himself, but he also knew that the latter was very rarely late when he promised to be there.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and closing, revealing the boy his thoughts had been centered around. Kanone stood there, smiling at everyone as he shed his shoes and jacket, "Sorry I'm late." He said, and walked over to Eyes, "I see you waited for me?"

Eyes smirked as if that were the most ridiculous question in the world, "Of course." he replied, giving Kanone a quick kiss, "Where were you?"

Kanone hesitated, "I...got held up on the way over here." He said, not wanting to lie, but not wanting Eyes to know the truth either, "It's nothing to worry about."

Trusting that Kanone would tell him if something were wrong, Eyes nodded. Then, Kousuke made his presence known, "Well, let's get this thing started." He suggested.

Hiyono smiled, "Okay!" she bounced over to the tree, and grabbed a few presents, handing them to each Blade Child accordingly, "These are from Ayumu and I." She informed them, then rejoined her boyfriend when she was done, who had come a little closer to the rest of the group.

Kousuke hastily unwrapped his first, "Oh, wow..." he trailed off, looking at the little duck in his hand. He was speechless, to say the least, and glanced to Ryoko, unsure of what to say.

"It's Robertson!" Hiyono informed him, smiling. Then, her smile quickly dissolved into a frown, "Don't you like it?"

Kousuke quickly covered his confused face with a grin, "Of course I do." He half-lied. Honestly, he didn't know how to feel about receiving a duck as a present.

His reply, however, put a smile back on Hiyono's face as she turned to face the others as they unwrapped their presents. The next to say something was Rio, who look genuinely happy about her present, "Hiyono, it's adorable!" she said, hugging the stuffed kitty.

"And there's no bomb in this one." Hiyono pointed out, "So, it's completely safe to snuggle!"

Ryoko was the next one to unveil her gift. As she did so she smiled, "Thanks." she said, not sounding like she had much appreciation, but her eyes showed that she really did. She held the DVD up to inspect a little closer, and saw that it was one of her favorite action movies, Die Hard (oh come on, who doesn't love that movie?).

Kanone had unwrapped his and Eyes' present, and smiled at Hiyono. Though everyone could tell it was that fake smile that was used to deceive so many, Hiyono didn't really care. She had no idea what to get the couple, and figured a couple of books were as good as anything. Besides, she figured the two liked to read a lot; they just seemed like the well-read type of people.

After that was taken care of, Kanone instructed everyone that their presents were under the tree as well. Each were equally happy with their gifts; Rio got enough melons to hold her over for a while, Ryoko got a new pair of running shoes, and Hiyono and Ayumu got a gift certificate to that restaurant that Hiyono was always blabbing about. Ayumu knew the present was mainly for Hiyono, but couldn't blame Kanone for not getting him anything. They didn't exactly have the best relationship, and Ayumu seriously doubted Eyes would come up with anything; not that he was cheap or anything, but he just didn't put a lot of thought into the presents. Ayumu wouldn't be surprised if Kanone had come up with the ideas for everyone, and Eyes just paid for them; that's pretty much what he and Hiyono did.

Kousuke looked around at everyone looking over their new gifts, and approached Kanone and Eyes, who were currently locked in a kiss, "Umm, did you forget someone?" he asked, feeling extremely cheated.

The younger one broke the kiss and glared at Kousuke, annoyed at having been interrupted, "It's outside." he informed the redhead, then turned his attention back to Kanone.

"Outside?" Kousuke thought, then sighed, "Can't believe I have to go all the way out in the cold for one lousy present." Though, looking at what the two got everyone else, he wasn't sure a trip outside wouldn't be worth. Deciding that maybe he hadn't gotten completely forgotten, Kousuke slipped on his shoes and jacket, and made the journey out into the snowy white world.

Sure enough, there it was, sitting outside and collecting a thin layer of snow. The redhead grinned as he looked upon his new bike, _"How did I miss this on the way in?"_ he wondered, then realized he had been arguing with Rio and Ryoko the entire time. Checking the tag to make sure it was really his, he grinned when he saw his name printed in neat handwriting. Before he could make it back inside, Hiyono and Ayumu emerged from the building, "Hey, you guys are leaving already?"

"Yeah, Ayumu said he had a special surprise for me." Hiyono said, smiling brightly. Even after the evidently unthoughtful gift she gave him, he was still planning things for her.

Ayumu sighed, "It's only dinner." he thought, hoping she wouldn't get too worked up about it. Though, knowing Hiyono, she would probably think that was a better present than the earrings. Besides, he might as well put his new cookbook to use.

Hiyono smiled as they headed down the street, "Bye, Kousuke!" she yelled, waving.

Kousuke waved back, though refrained from screaming. Just then, Ryoko and Rio exited the building as well, "Ready?" the smallest Blade Child asked.

Kousuke just stared at the two girls, "Why are we leaving so early?" he wondered.

"Kanone asked us to leave." Ryoko said.

Kousuke smirked as thoughts ran through his head as to why exactly the brunette wanted them gone, "Well, the good news is we don't have to walk back." he said, running a hand over his bike handles.

"Then let's go." The taller girl suggested, "It's getting cold out." Somehow, the three managed to pile onto the bike, and they rode off towards their own apartment.

--

Back inside their own apartment, Eyes and Kanone had moved into their bedroom so the former could give his lover a little surprise 'present'. Laying on his back, Kanone panted, "Lovely gift." he gasped out before closing his eyes and smiling as Eyes moved closer to him. He pulled the silver-haired one to him, and kissed him, "Well, it might not be exactly what you wanted, but do you know how hard you are to shop for?" he asked, handing the younger one a box that appeared to be for jewelry.

Eyes wondered what Kanone had gotten him, and opened the velvet, blue box to reveal a black choker with a teardrop-shaped crystal on the end. He smiled slightly at the necklace. His old one had been stolen, and while he didn't act upset about it, he had really liked it. He wore it nearly every day and felt a little naked without it on. Though, putting the new one on didn't change the fact that he actually was naked and getting a little cold. Kanone noticed this, and quickly wrapped a blanket around the two of them. After a moment of simply laying there, Eyes spoke, "Kanone?"

"Hmm?" came the content reply.

"I have something else for you." Eyes told the older one, who opened his eyes and smiled.

"After what we just did, do you think any other present will chalk up to it?" Kanone asked.

"Perhaps not." Eyes replied, "It's not so much a present as a request."

"A request?" Kanone repeated, now wondering what his boyfriend had up his sleeve.

Eyes nodded, "Move in with me." He said, looking up at Kanone, his crystal clear, blue eyes reflecting the obvious hope that he had inside.

_"Move in with him?"_ Kanone thought, wondering if he had heard his lover right. Looking down at the saddening blue eyes, which were falling due to his lack of answer, he had no doubts that that was the question. Kanone smiled once again and leaned down to kiss the blue-eyed boy, "Of course." he finally replied, "I'd love to." The sad, blue eyes brightened up considerably and a rare smile graced the usually stoic Blade Child's lips. Kanone hugged Eyes tighter, thinking how perfect this day had been. There was only one other thing he could want from Eyes, but he knew better than to push it, _"He'll tell me when he's ready."_ Kanone thought, and sighed, _"I believe that he loves me, and that's all I need."_ he lied to himself. Smiling, he knew better than to get depressed over something that should have been so miniscule, "I love you." he told the younger one. He might not hear it, but that wouldn't keep him from saying me.

"I love you, too." Eyes replied, feeling guilty immensely guilty at never having said it before. He didn't know why the words had never escaped his lips before. He had wanted to say it, but it just felt so...unnatural. He had never told anyone that he loved them, mostly because he didn't really know what love was. Kanone, of course, had entered his life and changed all of that. The former had given him so much, and in return, Eyes had given him nothing. He knew Kanone thought Eyes loved him, but words meant so much to the older one that the silver-haired boy knew his lover had always wanted to hear it.

Hearing those words had lifted Kanone's spirits and he waited a second to make sure that he had heard right. Of course, he wanted to believe that Eyes had actually said those wonderful words; those words that he had wanted to hear from his young lover for so long, practically since the day he had laid eyes upon the boy. He had half thought it was his imagination, but Eyes had been full of surprises today, so he would gladly accept that the younger one had actually said he loved him, _"I know he loves me,"_ Kanone corrected his earlier thoughts, _"and that's more than enough."_

* * *

Sorry this is so late in coming out, but I haven't been able to get on my computer for two days. I was going into a bit of withdraw, but I'm all better now. those fics I promised for Christmas will be up today. My other fics may have to wait another day, but I'll get to them tomorrow. Besides, a whole week off of school, I'll update like crazy for all this slacking! Review! 


End file.
